New York Life
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Buffy and Spike are living in New York, but a new threat is trying to seperate them.
1. Default Chapter

"Ow, Spike what part of come in a save me when you see the demon throw me against the wall were you not clear about." Buffy asked as she examined her wounded arm and glared at her boyfriend symotanisly.

"I'm sorry Luv. I couldn't get there in time. I was dealing with his minions." Spike sighed as he helped her up.

"Well I guess I'll heal." Buffy smiled, "As long as I have a Band-Aid." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him, "But I think I've had enough patrolling for one night."

"Yes I can tell that you're all tired and in desperate need of sleep and as your new Watcher I recommend heading home."

"I kind of love this whole New York Lifestyle we've got going on." Buffy laughed as they headed back to their apartment. "I just wish you weren't teaching at my College."

"Hey as long as you don't take any of my classes we're not breaking any rules."

"Yeah, but that meant I'm taking Psychology with the horrible Maggie Walsh and her idiot teacher's aide Riley something or other."

"Oh the Something or Others, aren't they that rich family from New Hampshire?"

"Probably, anyway the only good thing about Psychology is that I get to come home to you." They kissed as they opened the door to their apartment complex and went upstairs.

"Finn, He's definitely a Hostile and Walsh will want us to bring the girl in for test to find out exactly what the hell she is." Forrest said to his buddy.

"Tomorrow Night," Riley told him. "I want to find out about what a Watcher is."

"A Watcher?" Forrest asked.

"The Hostile called himself a Watcher I just want to find out some more about it before we go in."

"Alright man it's your op. I don't even know why you chose this weak assignment I mean the girl is willingly shacking up with a Hostile something's got to be not right about her."

"That's what we're going to find out." Riley sighed, "That's what we're going to find out."


	2. Psychology Class

"Hey Buffy," Riley smiled as Buffy came into Psychology.

"Hi," She waved.

"So what did you think of Chapter 6?"

"It was okay. I mean I'm not exactly sure I understand the difference between the Ego and the Super Ego, but I'll be ready for the test."

"Great" Riley nodded.

"Okay Class lets begin with our discussion of the Ego." Professor Walsh exclaimed as she came marching into the room.

"So what have you found out about Watchers?" Walsh asked Riley after class when all the students had left.

"Nothing," He admitted honestly.

"Then I think tonight's the night you should capture the Hostile and the girl. But just in case of anything unusual I'm sending you three teams of back up on this operation."

"Thank you Ma'am"

"Don't screw this one up Riley."

"I won't."

"Good, Then I look forward to your report after the mission. This is a very exciting case and I look forward to examining both creatures personally."

"Yes Ma'am" Riley smiled as he left.


	3. Capture

"I don't know why I'm so sleepy." Buffy yawned as she snuggled with Spike on the couch.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Spike asked

"No, I just want to lay here with you for awhile. I feel so comfortable and safe when I'm lying in your arms, like nothing could hurt me." Buffy smiled as she curled deeper into Spike. Suddenly Spike tensed. "What?"

"I think I heard someone on the stairs." Spike explained.

"Like one of the other tenants?" Buffy suggested.

"It sounded different," Spike sighed. "I'm probably just imagining things."

The door burst open.

"Okay, Now I believe you" Buffy said as she bolted up and grabbed a stake from under the coffee table.

"You had a stake under the coffee table!" Spike glared.

"Fight them now. Fight me later." Buffy reminded him.

There were too many. No matter how hard they fought. Buffy and Spike were no match for this army of soldiers. The last thing Buffy remembered was reaching for Spike's body when she felt a pain in her stomach.

"Hostile captured," Riley shouted. "Now everybody move we need to get these two into containment before they wake up."


	4. Interrogation

Buffy woke up on a cold floor in a dark room with her hands and feet chained up.

"Finally, we were afraid you were never going to wake up." A female voice from the shadows exclaimed.

"Where's Spike?" Buffy demanded.

"You're in no position to be asking questions. Now, if you tell us what you are we can start interrogating you."

"I'm not telling you anything until I have Spike."

"Hostile 17 is having his own interrogation downstairs."

"Hostile 17?"

"Oh I'm sorry. It's been so long since I've talked to someone about what we do that I forget our lingo. A hostile is what you would refer to as a vampire. Right now we are starting the process of rehabilitating him from a blood sucking monster to a controlled agent that may prove useful in the future although I seriously doubt that with the ease of his capture."

"He's not a threat. He's my boyfriend and he helps me fight evil."

"Ah yes, He's what you called a "Watcher." So tell me what kind of creature needs a "Watcher" to help her "fight evil" as you put it."

"You people have no idea what you're dealing with. Right now you have the Slayer and a good vampire locked up when there could be evil demons snacking on innocent co-eds all over New York. Now I don't kill humans, but right now I'm putting you and this entire operation in the bad guy camp and believe me when I say I fight bad guys." Buffy glared at her unknown interrogator.

The door opened, "So do I" Spike cracked as he and Faith stormed into the room knocking out the woman and unchaining Buffy.

"Good to see you Faith," Buffy smiled as she rubbed her arms

"Reunion later B, we seriously need to get out of this freaky lab theme they've got going on. Who are these guys?"

"My Psychology Professor, Professor Walsh. I knew her voice sound familiar." Buffy gasped as she noticed the unconscious body.

"A Professor at MY University did this to me." Spike asked incredulously.

"Wow, you two sure make college sound like fun." Faith joked, "I should use this next year when Giles starts trying to pressure me into going."


	5. Aftermath

"Thank God you're alright." Buffy put her arms around and kissed Spike when they were safely home. "I was so worried when Professor Walsh called you Hostile 17."

"Hey, takes more than a couple of soldiers to take me down." Spike assured her.

"Yeah, because being unconscious in a cell really screams I can take care of myself." Faith laughed. "How did those guys take you two anyway?"

"I don't know" Buffy shrugged honestly, "but I'm definitely getting out of Psychology. I can't stand the idea of being in the same room with that woman again."

"Ah, Luv. I think we might want to keep all ties to these guys open right now." Spike said from the living room where he was holding his cup of blood.

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"Because both of our drinks were drugged," Spike answered. "And with this amount still in the cup we could have been out for weeks."

"Faith, what day is it?" Buffy asked.

"October 7th" Faith shrugged.

"Oh god Spike It is October already." Buffy exclaimed, "We've been out for two weeks."

"I'm sorry they escaped Professor." Riley said as he helped her to a seated position in the one chair in the room.

"It's not important." Professor Walsh smiled, "We know now that she is The Slayer. Now all we have to do is find out what exactly is a Slayer."

"And who that other woman was," Riley added. "She was as strong as Buffy."

"Possible another Slayer or something quite different," Walsh agreed. "I suggest that your team continue to investigate their activities while my researchers try and find out exactly what we're dealing with. This is not over by a long shot."


	6. Effects

"Buffy, I wanted to talk to you." Riley smiled as he came running up to her after class.

"And why's that; to ask me and my boyfriend to come back to your lab for more experiments." Buffy glared at him.

"Look we did some research on the Slayer. Pretty interesting stuff considering most of the guys thought you were a grunge band. Anyway we're sorry about what happened and we were hoping with the Slayer's track record that you could help us."

"Gee I'd love to, but I have a lot of make up work to you know make up. It happens when you're not in school for two weeks."

"Still we'd love to bring you up to speed on several of our operations when you're ready."

"Look, you guys may think you're doing a good thing and all by capturing vampires and demons, but I fight them on a regular basis and I know from personal experience that when you bring in inexperienced people someone is going to get hurt and I'd like my family to stay in tact thanks." Buffy started to walk away, "Riley, be careful. You're messing with some pretty dangerous fire here. I don't want some rookies getting hurt."

"So is she on-board?" Professor Walsh asked walking up to Riley.

"No, she seems unconvinced that our program works." Riley told her.

"Well that will change when she sees it in action then she'll work with us. I'm sure of it." Walsh smiled as she walked out of the classroom.

"So how did the board take your explanation for your two week absence?" Buffy asked Spike when she got home.

"They weren't happy about it, but it'll be okay. I just hope those idiot soldiers don't try anything else." Spike sighed as Buffy came to sit with him on the couch.

"I don't think they will. They asked me for help today. I think we've been put in the friends column." Buffy smiled as she started playing with Spike's ear.

"So where's Faith?" Spike asked nervously so that they wouldn't get interrupted.

"Oh, she went home this morning when you were at your meeting." Buffy assured him.

"Well in that case." Spike growled. Buffy laughed as Spike flipped her over on the couch and headed straight for her neck. And just when he was about to start to begin a vampire's version of foreplay Spike let out a painful scream and held his hands to his head.

"Spike, what's wrong?" Buffy asked sitting up and looking concerned. "Are you okay?"


	7. Vampire Sex 101

"What did you do to him?" Buffy yelled throwing Riley against the wall and pinning him there with her arm.

"It's a behavior modification chip. It will only activate when he tries to attack a human. I thought you said that he was a good guy. That he was clean." Riley smirked "The chip shouldn't have activated unless he was doing something wrong."

"He is clean. Not that it's any of your business, but the only human blood he's drunk in a year and a half is mine." Buffy let Riley down.

"Yours," Riley asked confused.

"Obviously you've never put a sire and a childe in a cell together down at your lab."

"What are a sire and a childe?" Riley asked still looking lost.

"A Vampire and the other Vampire they made. See a sire has all this power and control over their childe and usually they get really groiny. A part of vampire foreplay is drinking from the other one. Since I'm like the only human in the world who has sex with a vampire, and he loves me, Spike usually only takes a few sips. Plus the whole slayer blood is a vampire aphrodisiac thing. The point is I want Spike to be able to drink my blood. It's one thing to mess with the forces of darkness and try to control them. It's another to mess with a slayer's sex life. Now I want the equipment and the brain power to remove the chip at my apartment in an hour."

"But no one has ever tried to take one of the chips out." Riley told her shocked.

"Well then I suggest they find a way fast, because I swear if Spike isn't fixed today I will figure out a way to destroy your little operation." Buffy glared as she stormed off. "One Hour." She called over her shoulder.


	8. Surgery

"What's taking so long?" Buffy paced around the apartment.

"Look Dr. Alpert is doing the best he can. I told you this was a dangerous procedure." Riley watched her closely from the chair he was sitting in.

"I just wish I was in there that I could do something for him."

"It'll take awhile so why don't you just sit down and watch a movie or something to distract yourself."

"A Movie"

"Or Something."

"Oh I hate this," Buffy sighed finally sitting down on the couch.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Riley asked, "I mean it'll distract you from what's going on and it'll really help us learn more about the demon world."

"Fine, but I don't have to answer anything I feel uncomfortable with."

"Fair enough. How do Slayers get picked? When were you picked? What is your usual training routine? What advice could you give to future Slayers that would help them? What..."

"Whoa slow down. A Slayer gets chosen after the last Slayer dies. I was chosen when I was fifteen. Spike and I try to spare for about two hours every day not including patrol. And I think the first thing ever Slayer should learn is not to die. It doesn't matter how sloppy that last round-off was. It matters that the vamp is dust and you're still alive. The Slayer fights for survival: her own and the worlds. Does this help at all?"

"Wow, I mean yeah that's exactly the kind of information we need." Riley smiled at her

"The patient is awake." Dr. Alpert said coming in from the bedroom. "He'll still be weak for a few days, but the surgery was successful. I never thought I'd ever take a chip out of a vampire."

"Thank you doctor," Buffy hugged him as she ran into the bedroom.

"Extraordinary," Dr. Alpert shook his head as he left the apartment.

"Yeah, she really is." Riley smiled as he closed the door behind himself. "She really is."


	9. Recovery

"Hey how you feeling?" Buffy smiled at the sexy vampire laying on the bed drifting back into consciousness.

"Better Luv, now that the bloody chip's out of my head."

"Good because you look kind of destroyed and I was worried you weren't alive in there."

"Takes more than a doc with a knife to do me in."

"Plus there's no dust just a very sick vampire who needs blood." Buffy sighed as she sat down next to him and started helping him drink a cup of blood she'd brought in from the kitchen.

"That's HUMAN." Spike gasped. "That's SLAYER."

"Hey I figured that if human blood would help the healing process that the blood of a Slayer who has healing properties would be even better. The donor was very understanding, said something about being worried about the love of her life."

"Did she?"

"Spike, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Never going to happen luv."

"Well I think I'll stay in here with you until you get better anyway."

"Thanks for everything. When I got that headache I was so shocked I couldn't think straight."

"It was nothing."

"It was everything."

"Feel well enough for a kiss?"

"I think I'll survive"


	10. Polgara

Late that night Buffy heard a knocking on the door.

"Mmmm" Spike groaned.

"Good back to sleep. I'll deal with it." Buffy assured him as she kissed him on the cheek and went to find out who she was going to have to murder. She was surprised to see a beat up and bruised Riley with blood coming down his face. "God Riley what happened?"

"Polgara Demon," he gasped. "It has this wooden thing that comes out of its arm. Already killed three of my men."

"Come on," Buffy sighed. "It sounds like this thing needs to be put down immediately."

"What about Spike?" Riley asked.

"He's not well enough yet even if this thing didn't have a sharp pointy wooden thing sticking out of its arm. I can't let him come."

It was fairly easy to find the Polgara the hard part was staying away from its arm long enough to stun it with the stun gun Riley had brought,

"I have orders to bring in this thing alive," Riley explained.

"Fine whatever I have to get back to the apartment. Let me know what happens when I see you tomorrow in class."

"See you tomorrow." Riley agreed as they lifted the demon into the jeep heading back to the lab.

Professor Walsh was ecstatic. She had wanted to find an unusual arm to complete Adam and now she had it. It would only be a matter of days before her creation would come to life.


	11. Jealous

"Morning" Buffy smiled as she leaned closer into Spike's protective arms and kissed him. "Feeling any better?"

"110"

"Good than we can patrol tonight. I didn't like that Polgara Demon last night. Something that big and violent shouldn't have been right under our noses."

"We were kind of gone for a couple of weeks Luv, and than we got distracted by other things."

"You're right, but we need to pay more attention to our surroundings," Buffy noticed Spike picking up the phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Giles, I think he might be interested that you're starting to sound an awful lot like him."

"Very funny, I'm trying to be more mature and responsible like you two are always telling me and when I try I get laughed at."

"Luv, I agree we'll patrol tonight and see if anything else has popped up."

"Thanks"

"So did you have fun with soldier boy last night?"

"Demon Hunting with Riley isn't what I'd call fun."

"But I couldn't come along."

"It had a stake coming out of its arm. You honestly wanted to fight something that could dust you when you're still healing from the chipectemy?"

"Would have been nice to be invited."

"You're coming tonight okay. Now I left blood in the fridge and I have to get to class early."

"To talk to Riley."

"To find out what happened with the Polgara once it was in containment yeah. Oh don't tell me the big bad is jealous of a Psychology TA."

"Want to give me a good reason not to be."

"How about this," Buffy smiled as she kissed him. "We didn't let Angel or any of the Scoobies get in the way of this relationship and I'm not going to let the Initiative. We'll get through this I promise, but now I have to get to class and the sooner I go the sooner I'll be back here with you. I love you." Buffy smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"I wish I could believe that."


	12. Willow Arrives

"Red," Spike smiled as he opened the door.

"Hey, Spike." Willow hugged him. Then she whispered, "Is she here?"

"No, she's in class."

"Oh Good, because I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

"You won't. She'll be thrilled to see you. At least she'll be happy one of us is around."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, she's just been hanging around one of these soldier boys and..."

"Come on Spike. This is Buffy. She wouldn't cheat on you. You're her entire world and frankly most of us are pretty jealous of the two of you."

"So how is Wolf Boy taking you coming to us for a visit?"

"He's with his band. Doubt he's even noticed I left."

"Oh,"

"No, I think we just both realized that I have school and computers and witchcraft and he has his band and a cage where he gets locked up three nights a month, all things making a relationship hard."

"But not impossible. I mean you guys seemed great in Sunnydale."

"It's over, but that just gave me more time to devote to Buffy's Birthday Bash."

"Well if you're really okay."

"Absolutely now let's party plan before she gets back."


	13. Hurt

"Willow Help," Buffy screamed coming into the apartment with a beaten Spike.

"What happened?" Willow asked helping Buffy get Spike over to the couch.

"I don't know." Buffy sighed, "One minute we're out on patrol fighting, verbally. Then a group of demons jump us and we're fighting, literally. Spike hit one and he tumbled over in pain like when he had the chip, but the chip doesn't work anymore. Spike's bitten me."

"Maybe the scientist didn't take it out, he just change the polarization." Willow stated. "He made it so Spike can't hurt demons." She explained.

"Well we can't go back to them." Buffy sighed, "But we can't leave him like this either. I'm ready for option number three." Buffy said on the verge of tears.

"I think I can fix it with magic." Willow hugged her friend. "It won't be easy and I've never done anything like this, but give me two days and I promise Spike will be good as new."

"Thanks Red," Spike whispered from the couch.

"My Pleasure," Willow squeezed his hand. "Now are there any Wicca Groups on Campus? I'm going to need some major help spell hunting."


	14. Tara

"I'm back," Willow said running into the apartment with bags filled with ingredients and followed by a quiet blonde. "This is Tara, she's going to help with the spell."

"Iiiiffff IIIII cccaaannn." Tara said uncomfortably.

"I'll be grateful for any help we can get." Buffy assured her. "Spike's lying down in the bedroom. I think he's getting worse."

"Well everything's here." Willow told her, "So Tara and should be setup in five minutes and we might see immediate results or it might take hours, but I think the pain should dissipate if we do this right. Remember this is a really unusual spell and I'm not sure it will work."

"Will, I've read the warning label, but we have to do something," Buffy said sliding onto the couch defeated.

"Hey, we're going in. I just didn't want to get your hopes up." Willow hugged Buffy before going in to setup for the hardest spell she'd ever had to do.

"TTTThhhhaaaannnnkkk yyyyoooouuuu ffffooorrr aaaasssskkkiiiinnnggggg mmmeee tttooo hhhheeelllppp," Tara smiled at Willow as they setup.

"Hey thank you for trying to help my friends. Most people wouldn't understand that a vampire could be good and in need of help. Now let's get chanty."


	15. This Kiss

"He's recovering." Willow said coming out of the bedroom later. "The chip should be completely deactivated, but he'll be really weak for awhile."

"Thank God, Will. I was so worried." Buffy hugged her friend.

"Hey I wouldn't let anything happen to Spike. Tara and I are kind of wiped so we'll leave you two alone. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Will, you're not staying here?"

"No, I think I'd be intruding. Besides I'd like to hang out with Tara some more. It's fun having another witch around to talk to." Willow smiled at Tara.

"Call me tomorrow," Buffy smiled as she hugged Willow again before they left.

"So the patient awakes," Buffy smiled down at a groggy Spike.

"Hey Luv," he smiled weakly back. "Guess the witches patched me up."

"Yeah, you're going to be okay. I was so worried. I mean just the thought of loosing you. These past couple of weeks have been hell."

"Well I'm sure soldier boy would have helped comfort you."

"You stupid idiot," Buffy slapped him in the back of the head. "Oh sorry I forgot you just had head surgery. Spike, look at me. I love you more than anything or anyone. I'm never giving up on this relationship so don't you give up on it either."

"You really mean it?"

"What does this tell you?" Buffy laid down on the bed next to him and they shared a kiss that told of promises never to be broken.


End file.
